Juventude
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Uhm... nono episódio de Edualde e Bellinha? É isso mesmo? Esse é so um espiada no futuro...


_Ok, nem demorei tanto dessa vez... Isso escrito abaixo é so algo que vem passando pela minha cabeça a um tempo...rs_

_Espero q gostem!_

_Lembrando que Bellinha e Edualde são só meus, os personagens de Twilight são da Dona Steph... não aceite imitações...rsrsrs_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juventude<strong>_

Edward e Bella estavam deitados sobre uma manta grossa embaixo da árvore no quintal do fundo da família Swan, a mesma árvore que servia de base à casinha de madeira que foi personagem principal de tantas aventuras, choros, risos e mistérios da infância daqueles dois jovens. Sim, dois jovens, pois Edward estava com 17 anos e Bella com 16. O tempo havia passado tão rápido...

Muita coisa tinha mudado, Bella não falava mais "elado" e seus olhos imensos agora eram proporcionais ao belo rosto de coração. Edward já não era mais tão pequeno, o menino tinha se tornado um grande rapaz o que o deixava até um pouco desengonçado, mas que a menina sempre afirmava que era charmoso.

Mas uma coisa ainda permanecia igual, o _amor._ Olhando de longe se percebia que aqueles dois jovens se amavam, eles não estavam apaixonados apenas, eles se completavam, se imitavam até. Era algo quase inexplicável, mas era palpável, era grossa como a névoa a aura de amor que emanava daquelas duas criaturas. Desde quando eles eram assim? Desde sempre.

Bella nunca soube quando se apaixonou por Edward, ela apenas sabia que ele sempre foi seu amor. Mesmo quando eles brigavam quando crianças, quando Edward a irritava com alguma história de morcegos ela sabia que sempre o teria.

Ao contrário de Bella, Edward sempre afirmava que ele se apaixonou por Bella no dia 13 de setembro de dezesseis anos atrás. O dia que a garotinha de grandes olhos, que na época eram meio acinzentados, nasceu. O dia que ele, um bebê que mal andava direito a viu pela primeira vez ao visitarem a menina e sua mãe no hospital. Claro que isso era uma grande mentira, ele não se lembraria disso, e Bella sabia, mas essa história fazia parte das historias que Edward sempre contou pra ela assim que perceberam que eles não eram apenas amiguinhos de infância, eram amores de infância, são amores da juventude e seriam amores da velhice.

Edward continuava um galanteador quando se tratava em falar, olhar e estar ao entorno de Bella. Ele tinha aprendido bem com Carlisle as boas maneiras para um rapaz. Abrir a porta do carro para a menina, deixar Bella sempre passar à frente, pagar seus lanches e cinemas e a irritante mania de cumprimentar Reúne com um beijo na mão era suficiente para deixar Charlie - no caso _eu_ – bufando. Não que eu não goste do rapaz, pelo contrário, eu não poderia querer alguém melhor para a minha filha do que ele, mas às vezes ser tão perfeito, deixa qualquer outro homem à sua volta parecer um homem das cavernas. Principalmente se esse homem for o durão chefe de polícia que convive mais com marginais e não se lembra muito bem mais das tão boas maneiras que seu falecido pai lhe disse duas ou três vezes.

Sim, quando Edward chegava a minha casa, eu vivia o inferno. _"Charlie, porque você não me trás mais flores como Edward trás para Bella?_" "_Será que eu não mereço um mísero beijo quando você chega a casa Charlie? Edward sempre trata Bella tão bem, você deveria aprender um pouco com ele_" Renné me deixava parecer um monstro. Isso porque desde que Bella e Edward realmente começaram a namorar, ou melhor dizendo, desde que eles descobriram que eles poderiam se abraçar e se beijar na minha frente, eu passei a sempre trazer bombons para Renné, ou chamá-la pra jantar mais vezes. Até ir ao cinema eu andei indo nos últimos anos. Mas parece que tudo o que eu faço, o garoto me supera. Mas isso é bom. Ele faz pra _minha _filha. Ele já chegou ao ponto de não precisar provar mais nada pra ela, ele não precisa mais conquistá-la e ele continua a fazer tais coisas para mimá-la. Como Renné _sempre _me diz, ele está trabalhando para ser o "homem perfeito".

Bobagem. Ele só tem que ser Edward. O Edward da minha Bella. Já me conformei com isso.

Agora mesmo eu estou aqui observando os dois. Eles continuam deitados sobre a manta. O tempo não está tão frio e até alguns raios de sol aparecem entre as nuvens para aquecer os dois jovens.

Bella está deitada sobre Edward que está encostado no tronco da grande árvore que parece meio morta pelo tempo ruim que enfrentamos nos últimos três meses. Os braços dele estão envoltos sobre a aparente frágil menina. _Sempre tão protetor _pensei eu. Era uma cena bonita de se ver, mesmo para um velho pai ciumento e babão como eu.

Eles conversavam entre si, seus olhos nunca deixando os olhos dos outros, eles eram francos com relação a tudo, eu sabia disso, a ligação deles era sincera, coisa difícil de ver hoje em dia.

Escutei uma risada alta e parei para escutar o que eles falavam. Como eu poderia escutar a esta distância a conversa deles eu não posso sequer explicar.

- Que tal nenezão? – Bella falava e seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas das risadas que eles davam.

- Você está louca Bella! Nenezão não! – Edward tentava parecer bravo.

- Ah Edward, sua mãe te chamava assim quando éramos crianças! – Bella sorria deslumbrantemente em direção ao rapaz que apenas sacudia a cabeça em negativa. – que tal bebê?

- Fala sério Bella, os nomes que minha mãe me chamava quando eu tinha 5, 6 anos de idade não valem! Não são nomes que uma namorada deve chamar um namorado! Ainda mais um cara como eu! – Edward falava, mas não escondia o sorriso por causa da discussão boba que estavam tendo.

- Uhm... o que você tem de diferente dos outros caras? Muitas namoradas chamam seus namorados de bebê... – Bella com certeza queria arrumar uma maneira de irritar Edward, vamos ver se ela conseguiria.

- Eu não tenho nada de diferente dos outros caras, só acho estranho uma garota com um pouco mais de um metro e meio de altura querer chamar um cara com quase um e noventa de bebê! - ele gesticulava tentando mostrar a grande diferença de altura entre eles.

- Ok Edward. – Bella parou e ficou quieta por alguns segundos. - Que tal Eddie?

- Nunca! Você sabe que Alice me chama assim quando quer me irritar, fora de cogitação. – Bella sorriu da resposta do namorado, ela sabia disso, mas queria escutar da boca dele, ela também sabia que Eddie era como _apenas_ Alice poderia chamá-lo e isso nunca o irritava, o menino apenas fazia de conta. _Coisas de irmãos._

- Ai Edward assim tá muito difícil... – Bella balançava a cabeça e os seus cabelos faziam cócegas no rosto de Edward, ele adorava isso.

- Já sei Bella! – Edward arregalou os olhos verdes e começou a rir de forma galante em direção a Bella.

- Lá vem você – Bella disse desconfiada – eu conheço esse olhar...

- Claro que você conhece, você _me_ conhece – Edward disse e se abaixou para depositar pequenos beijos no pescoço de Bella, ele _também _a conhecia muito bem, e sabia que isso amoleceria a garota teimosa. – Que tal você me chamar _apenas_ de Edward, ou amor, ou paixão... – ele continuava com a tortura ao pequeno pescoço. – ou então de _Edualde_, como você me chamava antigamente, eu gostava daquilo. – e dito isso ele sorriu sabendo exatamente qual seria a próxima reação de sua namorada.

- Droga Edward! Porque você tem que ficar me lembrando disso? Eu tinha problemas de dicção, tive que até ir a uma fonoaudióloga! – Bella se sentou e voltou-se para Edward – Você tá de sacanagem comigo não é? – Ela estava começando a ficar irritada com o sorriso na cara do rapaz, ponto para Edward. – Pára de rir! Você fica lembrando destas coisas! Você sabe que eu não gosto! – Bella estava vermelha, Edward só não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha, ele apostava na primeira hipótese

Ele se aproximou dela e segurou seus braços que não paravam de gesticular, ele tentava conter a fúria da garota.

- Você fica linda bravinha desse jeito! – E depositou um beijo nos lábios vermelhos de Bella.

Ok eu, não consigo entender ainda como esses dois sempre passaram do amor, ao ódio e depois à paixão e ao ciúme... enfim, eu nunca soube como eles davam tão certo sendo tão diferentes, ou sendo tão iguais. Melhor tentar _não_ entender.

Eles estavam absortos em sua boba discussão quando Carlisle apareceu. Ele deve ter vindo buscar Edward, foi o que eu pensei, mas o médico simplesmente sentou na beirada da manta onde os jovens estavam e cochichou para Edward que ficou nervoso com a chegada do pai. Ele lhe entregou algo.

- Filho, você já disse a ela? – Carlisle estava ansioso, eu sabia pelo tom da sua voz.

- Ainda não pai, e você está me atrapalhando! – Edward acusou o pai, mas logo após ele deu um sorriso e um olhar que eu fiquei intrigado. – Prometo falar logo. Agora me deixa sozinho aqui com ela? Pode ser? – Ele parecia suplicar.

- Que bom, cheguei a tempo. - Carlisle falou baixinho - Ok Edward, te espero em casa.

Voltei para um barulho estranho perto de mim, eu não sabia o que era, parecia algo apitando, algo zunindo, mas eu não encontrava. Resolvi chamar Bella e Edward pra entrarem em casa afinal eu sou um homem prevenindo e esse barulho poderia ser qualquer coisa. Boa ou ruim.

Quando virei em direção de Edward e Bella, Carlisle não estava mais com eles, ele já devia ter saído pelo corredor lateral da casa. Edward estava de pé em frente à Bella que fazia uma cara dengosa e estendia os braços em direção a ele.

-Não Edward, eu não quero sair pra comer, quero só ficar aqui. Volta pra cá vai! – ela o chamava.

- Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. Quero te levar pra jantar e depois veremos um filme. Vamos? –

O tempo começou a escurecer e eu cheguei à conclusão que deveria chamar as _crianças_ pra dentro.

- Bella! Edward! - eu gritei, mas minha voz parecia longe e cansada, _estou mesmo velho_. – Venham pra dentro, vai cair uma tempestade!

Eles olharam pra mim. Bella sorriu e meu coração perdeu uma batida quando eu vi o amor que essa menina tinha também por mim. Edward pareceu meio chateado, mas entrou e foi em direção à grande mesa que tínhamos na sala de jantar.

Bella ao contrário dele, veio correndo em minha direção e passou os braços à minha volta me abraçando apertado.

- A quanto tempo está ai? – Ela parecia intrigada.

- Desde quando vocês vieram pra fora. – Eu disse.

- Não pai, você não estava aqui. – Ela estava divertida.

- Porque você não quer sair com Edward agora? – Eu perguntei, claro que eu estranhei minha filha de 16 anos não querer sair com seu namorado. Ela era sempre a primeira a fazê-lo sair para um passeio.

- É que Edward está aprontando – sua risada soou alta em meus ouvidos. – Ele vai me pedir pra casar com ele pai. – Ela sorria olhando pra mim, meu coração parecia que ia explodir, como assim casar com 16 anos? Tudo bem que ela iria pra faculdade ano que vem e Edward também, ela tinha feito de tudo pra conseguir pular uma série quando criança só pra estudarem juntos. Minha pequena gênia nem precisou se esforçar muito. Mas casar é muito! Meu coração sacolejava no meu peito e eu parecia tremer. A agonia em perder minha criança pra um marmanjo de cabelos bagunçados me deixava sem forças.

Durante esse meu momento de desespero Edward apareceu na porta de acesso ao quintal onde estávamos e sorriu em direção á Bella estendendo suas mãos pra que ele pudesse levá-la.

Eu não queria a deixar ir. Ele queria tirar minha menina de mim! Minha criança. Minha jóia.

Bella se soltou dos meus braços e eu não conseguia segurá-la. _Droga de braços fracos._

Edward a segurou em seu colo e saiu em direção contrária a que eu estava. Existia uma luz envolta deles. Ele começou a beijá-la e ela simplesmente disse:

- _Pála Edualde! Ele já tá acoldando! Tá vendo?_

Isso foi o suficiente para que eu desse um pulo na minha cama me colocando sentado e de olhos arregalados.

- _Teve um pesadelo Papa Charli? _– a minha Bella, minha bebê Bella me olhava com seus grandes olhos marrons e sua cara travessa. Edward estava do meu outro lado com uma cara que eu poderia jurar ser de _"fizemos algo errado"_.

- Não... rum... – Minha voz parecia novamente a minha, por isso estava tudo estranho, era só um sonho! Carlisle sumindo, eles não me vendo, minha voz falhando... o maldito barulho me incomodando... _Só o despertador do celular_... Minha Bella ainda é uma criança! Melhor, Edward _ainda_ é uma criança! – Não filha, eu só me assustei com você pulando em cima de mim...

Bella parecia envergonhada por um único instante, talvez apenas um lampejo.

- Eu disse pra Bella que ela não deveria pular no senhor tio Charlie! Mas ela não me escuta! – Edward falava sério, ele estava com um semblante muito adulto para sua idade e seus pequenos braços apoiados na cintura. Uma copia fiel de Carlisle nervoso. – Só ficava mandando eu parar de falar. Eu tentei tio, mas o senhor conhece a Bella, e ela tava disposta a acordar o senhor.

- Não tem problema garoto! – puxei os dois de forma que estivesse um deitado a cada lado meu. – Só me promete uma coisa filho. – Edward me olhou confuso. – Sempre cuide dela.

- _Ah papa Charli isso é fácil! O Edualde não sai do meu pé. É Bella faz isso, Bella não pode isso! Ele palece o senhô! Igualzim_! – Bella juntou os dois dedinho gordos e os esfregou, assim como sua mãe fazia para explicar pra ela que Bella e eu éramos assim, iguaizinhos, teimosos, mandões mas muito apegados.

- Que bom que ele parece comigo filha! – Olhei pra ela – Isso quer dizer que ele vai te amar pra sempre! – Ao olhar pra Edward, vi um garoto vermelho e muito sem graça. _Ele já ama_. Meu sonho voltou com força total, eu os vi crescendo, eles aprendendo que pegar na mão é bom, que abraçar é melhor ainda, eu vi Bella me perguntando o que era sexo, eu vi eles embaixo da árvore se entendendo, eu vi a caixa que Carlisle entregou para o filho com um imenso anel de noivado e eu vi Edward indo embora com Bella em seus braços. Meu instinto de pai ciumento rugiu. _Droga!_

_Mas tenho certeza que no fim, tudo ficará bem._

* * *

><p><em>Ok, reviews please...<em>

_Me falem o q acharam..._

_Eu particularmente sempre quis entrar na cabeça de Charlie... é assim q sempre imaginei ele...rs... Ciumento mas ao mesmo tempo legal pra caramba..._

_Bjocas_


End file.
